1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical devices, and particularly to a medical protective cover that provides substantial shock resistance, infection prevention and a stable holder for cannulae.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many common medical procedures require some form of bandaging. Some of the more common types of bandaging are for covering wounds or an intravenous injection site. In these situations, the bandage is often held in place by medical tape. As strong as the bonding properties of medical tape may be, they are still prone to external forces and environmental influences. For example, any impact on the bandaged area can potentially reopen healing wounds, trauma and even lead to dislodging of the bandage. In the case of a peripherally inserted catheter and the like, any impact thereon can cause dislodging of the intravenous catheter, or even additional venous damage.
Potential infections in these situations are of utmost concern to medical professionals. Any of the above instances can lead to increased potential of infection and/or contamination. Exposed bandages are also susceptible due to their unhindered exposure to the environment. While it is ideal in most instances to keep bandages dry, exposed bandages can be prone to airborne bacteria and/or unintended moisture. Catheters and intravenous infusion devices, an example of which is a butterfly cannula (commonly referred to as a butterfly needle used as part of an intravenous infusion set), leaves the injection site exposed, leading to many of the potential dangers noted above.
Many different protective covers have been proposed in the medical field. Some offer complete coverage over a bandaged or intravenous site, except for access from a catheter or cannula, but without ventilation. Others provide ventilation, but without access for a catheter or cannula. Still others are complex in construction with an added moisture barrier element, which involves additional costs of manufacture, leading to higher costs for the medical facility. Thus, a medical protective cover solving the aforementioned problems is desired.